My Boyfriend is My Enemy (Yunho And Jaejoong) Chapter 1
by Ryu Minami BoojaeBear
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dipindahkan oleh ayahnya di Dong Bang High School gara-gara perilakunya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya pusing. tidak disangka-sangka ternyata tujuan dipindahkannya Jaejoong lantaran orang tuanya ingin Jaejoong bisa lebih mengenal calon suaminya. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? apakah Jaejoong bisa tahan berada di sekolah itu? YunJae, YAOI M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

My Boyfriend is My Enemi

Author :

Ryu Minami BoojaeBear

Genre :

campur aduk kacau balau -_-**  
**  
Rated :

T

Cast :

YunJae

YooSu

ChangKyu

Jae POV

"Aissh,, jinja! Umma appa, Joongie gak mau dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Joongie lebih suka sekolah di Jepang. lagipula teman-teman Joongie disana baik-baik semua. Jebal umma appa" rengekku kepada orangtuaku.

"Ani Joongie, kau tetap harus pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah disekolah yang sudah kami pilihkan untukmu. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Teman-temanmu disana baik-baik? Baik-baik apanya?. lihatlah dampak yang mereka berikan padamu, kau menjadi namja yang paling sulit diatur. Ada saja perkara yang kau buat sehingga membuat kami tiap hari harus menghadap kepala sekolah. Pokoknya tidak ada bantahan lagi Kim Jaejoong " tegas appa sambil menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Joongie janji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi appa,, Joongie akan menjadi murid yang patuh. Jadi Joongie mohon jangan pindahkan Joongie. Umma jebalyo" kupegang tangan umma meminta pembelaan.

"Sudahlah chagi, kali ini dengarkan perintah appa juga demi kebaikan Joongie." Jawab umma. Huuh, sepertinya rayuanku untuk umma kali ini tidak mempan sama sekali. Umma terkesan lebih membela appa. Demi kebaikanku apanya? Yang ada ini malah membuatku frustasi.

Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

BRAKK

Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan keras tanda bahwa aku sedang kesal.

"Lihat itu kelakuan anakmu, kau terlalu memanjakan dia. Aiissh, apapun alasannya menolak keputusan ini, mau tidak mau dia tetap harus pindah dari sekolah itu!" terdengar suara appa yang sedang marah-marah.

"Appa jahat!" teriakku frustasi.

Cklekk

Kumatikan lampu dan kutarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Lebih baik aku tidur,, mengistirahatkan diri dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi neraka besok.

Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku adalah anak sulung dari keluarga KIM yang tersohor. Aku mempunyai namdongsaeng , namanya Kim Junsu. Bingung kenapa tadi dongsaengku itu tidak kelihatan? Itu jelas karena dia sedang berada di Jepang. Dari kecil aku dan Junsu ttinggal di Jepang Karena kesibukkan kedua orang tusku, jadi kami dititipkan kepada nenek di Jepang. dan sekarang appaku dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhku untuk tinggal di Korea dan bersekolah disana. Tentu saja aku menolak! Hey, siapa juga yang mau dipindahkan ke tempat yang menurutmu asing. Meskipun itu tanah kelahiranku, tapi aku besar di Jepang. Aku lebih nyaman di sana disbanding di Korea. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau appa sudah berkehendak, tidak ada yang berani membantah. Sekalipun itu umma, istrinya sendiri. Yah,, ini juga salahku. Disekolah ku di Jepang aku terkenal murid yang paling nakal seantero Jepang -_-. Tapi apa salah kalau aku membela orang yang lemah? Yaaah, meskipun caraku itu salah. Sudahlah, yang jelas aku benci hidupku yang sekarang!

End Jae POV

besok paginya

Author POV

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah songsaengnim tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucap Jaejoong sekenanya. Tatapan mata dan sikapnya menunjukkan kalau dia merupakan anak yang berperilaku dingin dan sangar. Dimulai dari baju sekolah yang tidak rapi, rambut acak-acakan, dan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Semua murid terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Decak kagum terdengar dari mulut para siswa di kelas itu. Para yeoja yang merasa iri akan kecantikan yang dimiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan para namja yang melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan ingin mendekap. Tapi mereka buru-buru memalingkan muka setelah melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sekan berkata 'apa liat liat?!' . ckkckckc, Kim Jaejoong, betapa angkuhnya dirimu.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong itu Jaejoong"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku yang kosong.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. bangapseumnida" sapa seorang namja yang sebangku dengan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas kemudian membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Rasa bosan tiba-tiba menyergapnya, padahal belum juga lima belas menit dia berada di kelas itu.

"sombong sekali" kesal namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. Kyuhyun pun tidak memperdulikan sikap Jaejoong, dan kembali focus dengan pelajaran.

Teeet~~

bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid dikelas itu terlihat buru-buru meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang ada keperluan jasmani alias makan. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk dibangku mereka.

"Emm, maaf. Apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin? Kalau mau kita bisa pergi bersama" ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang seperti berbisik. Tampaknya dia takut membuat Jaejoong marah dan merasa terganggu. Rupanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat mengerti sikap Jaaejoong. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang tiduran malas dimejanya.

"Yak Kyu! Aku lapar, cepat belikan makan untuk kami disini." Teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping tempat duduknya dan Jaejoong.

"Mian Yoochun sunbae, tapi aku tidak punya uang sekarang. Uang ini akan aku gunakan untuk membayar komite sekolah bulan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun gemetaran.

"Ooh, berani sekali kau membantah kami. Apa kamu mau bernasib sama seperti waktu itu haahh?!" ancam Yoochun sambil menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. Terlihat urat-urat kesal di kepala Yoochun.

BRAKK

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kalian tidak berisik?! Dan kau sedang apa kau kemari dan membuat keributan di sini?!" teriak Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terganggu sambil membanting mejanya hingga jungkir balik. O'ow rupanya kalian sedang membangunkan serigala yang sedang tidur. Sekali lagi "SERIGALA" ..

Orang-orang yang masih tersisa dikelas itu kaget bukan main. Selama ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membentak Cassie CS. termasuk semua guru-guru dan kepala sekolah di sekolah itu. Tapi sekarang dengan beraninya seorang murid baru membentak mereka secara live dihadapan banyak orang. Di dalam hati para murid itu mereka berdoa semoga saja mrid baru yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu akan baik-baik saja kalau sampe ketua Cassie mengetahui kejadian ini.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya berteriak di depanku seperi itu. Tak taukah kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Apa kau mau cari mati hah?!"teriak Yoochunbalas membentak. Beraninya orang ini membentaknya.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?! Tak penting bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa kalian. Mau anak pemilik sekolah atau anak seorang presidepun aku tak takut. Atas dasar apa kau membuat keributan disini?" semprot Jaejoong tidak terima tidurnya di ganggu. "Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada kyuhyun. "Apa kau penakut eoh? Melawan orang seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Dasar lemah" lanjutnya. Tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya pucat pasi gara-gara takut menghadapi nasibnya nanti, karena secara tidak langsung dialah penyebab masalah ini. Tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya, entah kenapa kali ini dia lebih takut dengan tatapan yang Jaejoong berikan padanya disbanding dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Cassie CS kepadanya.

"Kupastikan kau akan menyesal…. Kim Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yoochun membaca name tag Jaejoong sambil menahan amarah. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia berlalu dari kelas itu.

"Mianhae" Maaf kyuhyun setelah kepergian Yoochun.

"Hhh, mengganggu saja mereka itu" ujar Jaejoong yang telah duduk dibangkunya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Mereka bisa saja berbuat kasar padamu. Selama ini belum ada yang berani melawan mereka" ucap kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan mereka. Orang-orang disini semuanya penakut. Termasuk dirimu. Hanya mengatasi mereka saja kalian tidak bisa"

"Tapi kau belum tau siapa Yunho. Yunho itu ketua dari Cassie sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu tidak bisa hidup tenang disekolah ini" jelas Kyuhyun memperingatkan Jaejoong. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu denga jaejoong. Sahabat pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Yunho? Sehebat itukah dia? Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli" Jaejoong menanggapi kata-kata kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku, jeongmal gomawo" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah,, aku memang tidak suka melihat orang yang semena-mena seperti mereka. Dan kau, jangan mau diperdaya oleh mereka. Bisa semakin melunjak mereka itu.

"Ne,, gomawo Jae hyung"

"Eh?"heran Jaejoong. Setaunya kyunhyun sekelas dengannya. Bahkan sebangku. Tapi kenapa dia dipanggi hyung oleh kyuhyun?

"Hehehe, hyung pasti heran kan kenapa aku memanggilmu hyung. Itu karena kau lebih tua dariku. Tadi aku lihat di biodata hyung." Jelas kyuhyun yang melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Ooh" jawab Jaejoong ber 'O' ria.

"Hyung, hyung mau kan menjadi temanku?" Tanya kyuhyun was-was. Takut Jaejoong marah.

"Emmm, tentu saja Kyu" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah.

"Jinjja? Gomawo hyung" kyuhyun teramat senang sehingga dia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"oh ya Hyung, tadi itu hebat. Aku melihat hyung dengan beraninya membentak Yoochun. Sangat hebat.. rasanya aku ingin menjadi penggemarmu saja" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa senang bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong ..

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun, rupanya dia telah memiliki teman disini. Melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun,, dia jadi teringat akan adiknya Junsu. Hhhhh betapa rindunya dia kepada namdongsaengnya itu.

sementara dilain tempat …

BRAKK

Seorang namja menendang meja dengan kesal. Terlihat urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya, menandakan kalau namja tersebut sedang murka.

"Berani-beraninya dia melawan kita Yoochun" Kata namja tersebut

"Benar Yun,, Kim Jaejoong itu berkata kalau kau itu hanyalah kecoa kecil untuk berhadapan dengannya" Ucap Yoochun melebih-lebihkan. Nampaknya dia terlalu dendam dengan Jaejoong sehingga memanas-manasi Yunho dengan kata-kata yang sangat dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kim Jaejoong ya? Secara langsung dia telah mengibarkan bendera perang padaku. Awas saja,, akan kubuat dia menderita karena telah melawan Geng Cassie" niat Yunho yang telah dipenuhi aura kebencian.

Sementara Yoochun sedang tertawa di dalam hati. Berpikir kalau rencananya untuk membuat Jaejoong menyesal telah mempermalukannya telah berhasil.

TBC or Delete?

Kalau masih ingin dilanjutkan,, silahkan isi kotak REVIEW. Berikan komentar chingudeul, apakah ff ini layak dibaca atau tidak?  
Nami sangat mengharapkan komentar kalian mengenai ff ini. Karena ini adalah ff pertama Nami.  
name harap sih chingudeul suka hehehe.  
kalau ada yang kurang, tolong dikasih tau ya? Nami akan berusaha mengubah kesalahan Nami ..

Mian kalo pendek. Name janji, next chapter bakal Nami panjangin(?) ..

Gomawo chingudeul udah mau baca

REVIEW, please!


	2. My Boyfriend is My Enemy Chapter 2

**Langsungg saja ne,,  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Read it out ^^**

Marah! Jengkel! Itu yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Yunho. Betapa tidak. Dia, seorang Jung Yunho, pemegang kuasa atas Dong Bang High School, baru kali ini ada yang berani menantangnya. Berani sekali orang itu, membuka bendera perang padanya, pkir Yunho.

Menahan amarah, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi menemui orang yang telah terang-terangan menyatakan perang padanya itu. Diikuti Yoochun yang sedang tertawa bahagia dibelakangnya.

"Mau kemana kalian?' Changmin yang baru tiba dari kantin otomatis tidak tau menau atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, langsung heran melihat Yunho dan Yoochun pergi meninggalkan markas mereka. Pasalnya, mereka tidak pernah mau keluar dari markas kecuali saat bel pulang. Tapi sekarang, bel istirahat pertama saja baru dibunyikan, sebenarnya ada apa? Itulah yang ada dibenak seorang Jung Changmin, adik Yunho.

"Melihat pertunjukan yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak mau ikut? Ayolah, ini jarang terjadi. Jung Yunho mendapatkan target sasaran baru sekarang" Jawaban Yoochun barusan cukup membuat Changmin terlonjak.

"Sasaran baru? Maksudmu ada yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan Yunho Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kajja!" Timpal Yoochun yang langsung menarik paksa Changmin untuk ikut.

**.**

**.**

**.  
.**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat diujung ruangan kelas 2-3 Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati obrolan mereka sebagai sahabat baru. Nampaknya tidak begitu sulit bagi mereka untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Buktinya sekarang senyum manis selalu setia tersungging di bibir mereka berdua. Tapi ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba saja ada hal yang mengusik mereka.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekati mereka berdua. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Jajoong dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengamati orang itu. Orang-orang itu tak lain adalah Jung bersaudara dan Yoochun. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun langsung berlindung di belakang Jaejoong, seolah meminta perlindungan. Terlihat banyak siswa yang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, seakan-akan merka tengah menyaksikan hal yang paling langka di dunia.

"Mau apa lagi kalian? Ingin mencari gara-gara lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap intens ketiga namja didepannya itu, lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir mereka bertiga. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan berbeda yang terpancar dari mata mereka. Yunho yang masih setia dengan tatapan misteriusnya. Yoochun dengan tatapan heran yang tertuju kepada Yunho, mungin heran karena melihat reaksi Yunho yang tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia mendengar amarah dari nada bicara Yunho. Dan Changmin dengan ekspresi kagetnya dengan mata yang membelalak lebar.

Hening

"Lebih baik kalian cepat keluar dari kelas ini. Ini bukan tempat konser. Aku tidak suka dengan suasana ramai seperti ini."Tambah Jaejoong ketika tidak melihat adanya reaksi lain dari orang-orang didepannya itu. Apa mereka tuli? Batin Jaejoong.

"Ayo Kyu, jika mereka tidak ingin pergi dari sini, lebih baik kita yang pergi" Jaejoong menarik tangan Kyuhyun hendak membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" suara Yunho akhirnya terdengar juga menghentikan langkah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Ikut aku!" Seisi kelas kaget ketika melihat Yunho yang membawa lari Jaejoong dari TKP.

"Kau juga ikut aku" kali ini suara itu berasal dari Changmin yang menarik paksa Kyuhyun menjauhi kelas itu seperti YunJae. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang melongo sendirian.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Yoochun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia pun mengikuti jejak YunJae dan ChangKyu untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

**In YunJae location**

"Lepas!" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi menariknya, seakan-akan dia ini kambing yang diseret-seret -_-

Mereka berhenti tepat di taman belakang sekolah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Boo,, bogoshippo" lirihnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meninju tepat di perut sixpack Yunho dengan keras.

"Aww! Yak Boo, kau tidak merindukanku apa? Mengapa aku malah dihajar?" protes Yunho sambil memegang perutnya yang menjadi sasarang tinju Jaejoong.

"Meridukanmu orang sepertimu? Never! Setelah 3 tahun, ternyata sikapmu tidak berubah juga Jung! Selalu menindas yang lemah!"

"Bukannya yang lemah itu patut di tindas ya Boo?" ucap Yunho polos tentu saja langsung mendapat jitakan saying dari Jaejoong.

PLETAKK

"Appo" rengek Yunho.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menindas Kyuhyun lagi. Sekarang dia adalah sahabatku. Dan kau jangan lupa, aku pemegang sabuk hitam dala ilmu bela diri. Akan kuhabisi kau kalu sampai itu terjadi! Sekalipun kau, tunanganku!" ancaman Jaejoong nampaknya berhasil. Buktinya Yunho langsung menatap horror tunangannya itu.

"Aiisshhh ,,, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji dengan Changmin dan Yoochun. Karena mereka bisa saja akan menindas Kyuhyun lagi"

"Baiklah,, kalau begitu mulai besok aku sendiri yang akan mengajari Kyuhyun ilmu yang kuasai."

Bergidik ngeri Yunho mendengarnya. Dirangkulnya pundak Jaejoong.

"Lupakan masalah ini. Karena kau telah kembali, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dirumahmu, hmm? Kita makan malam bersama" ucap Yunho sambil menhecup sekilas pipi Jejoong.

"Never!" teriak Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan YUnho sendirian.

"Yak Boo!"

**TBC**

chapter 2 publish ^^  
ottokhae? Garing ne?

gomawo yang udah mau review ..

untuk

**Choi Min Gi, mian kalo banyak kesalahan. Namanya juga saya baru kali ini buat ff,, jadi harap dimengerti. Dan soal review itu,, itu tidak sengaja dilakukan oleh eonni Nami,, karena kebetulan dia yang mempublis ff yg sebelumnya, dia salah menggunakan akun. Akun aslinya ini "Genichi Miki Koda". Jadi harap maklum ..**

gomawo banget yang buat yg lain ..  
review again mungkin bisa .. hehehe


	3. My Boyfriend is My Enemy

**Warning!  
Yaoi, Boys Love**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Read It Out ^^**

**_oOo_**

Teeeet

Saatnya bagi siswa siswi Dong Bang High School untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Termasuk Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, rumahmu dimana? Siapa tau kita searah" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah melangkah ke gerbang sekolah.

"Rumahku di arah sana. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sungai Han." Jari telunjuk Jaejoong tepat mengarah ke sebelah kanan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Berarti kita searah hyung! Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang sama-sama" Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sumringah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita pulang! Kau bisa mampir ke rumahku kalau kau mau"

"Jinjja hyung? waah, aku mau aku mau!" Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sangat polos, batinnya.

Setelahnya mereka mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah lamborgini berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Kaca mobil itu terbuka menampakkan sang pemilik mobil. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir orang tersebut. Dia hanya diam ditempat dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Tanpa memperdulikan mobil itu, lebih tepatnya pemilik mobil itu Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka. Mobil itupun senantiasa mengikuti kemanapun Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun dan melangkah dan terus saja membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya.

"Kyu, sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Ada yang harus ku urus. Lain kali saja ne kita pulang bersama" Ucap Jaejoong kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, gwaenchana"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne Kyu. Hati-hati dijalan. Annyeong" setelah Jaejoong masuk, mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang kepergian mereka.

BRUMMM

Sebuah motor tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memandang sekilas pemilik motor tersebut lalu segera menaikinya.

"Tumben sekali kau bawa motor. Kemana mobil kesayanganmu itu minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah motor tersebut bergerak melintasi jalan.

"Aku hanya malas saja membawa mobil hari ini." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Jung Chanmin ternyata bisa juga merasa bosan dengan mobil yang selalu dielu-elukannya itu? Ini keajaiban" Tutur Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan dipinggan namja didepannya itu.

"Itulah satu-satunya hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang kekasihmu Jung Kyuhyun" Jawab Changmin yang mendapat cubitan kecil dipinggangnya.

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku Jung!"  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae Side**

"Kebiasaanmu ternyata tidak berubah Jung Yunho. Selalu saja bertidak semaumu. Apa-apaan kau menyuruh Lee Ahjussi untuk pulang? Kau sengaja untuk membuatku pulang jalan kaki? Keterlaluan!" Rentetan kata-kata penuh emosi dilayangkan Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang dibalas senyum penuh ketenangan dari Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak Boo. Mana tega aku membuat tunanganku sendiri pulang jalan kaki kerumahnya. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat umma Kim mati mendadak melihat anak kesayangannya yang paling nakal ini panas-panasan ditengah matahari terik. Maka dari itu aku bersedia mengantarmu sampai dirumah" Jawab Yunho dengan watadosnya yang membuat sebuah boneka gajah yang berada tenang di kursi penumpang kini berpindah tempat dikepala Yunho.

"Yak Boo! Kenapa kau suka sekali menganiayaku? Aku ini tunanganmu. Dan tentu saja statusku Seme. Mana ada seme yang disiksa uke nya sendiri?" racau Yunho merasa kesal dengan tindakan Jaejoong.

"Ini kan bonekaku yang hilang 3 tahun lalu. Kenapa bisa ada padamu Yun?" cerocos Jaejoong yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa bilang itu bonekamu? Jangan sembarangan bicara"

"Yak baka! Kau tidak bisa membodohiku. Jelas-jelas dileher boneka ini tergantung kalung berinisial 'YJ' tentu saja ini milikku. Jadi cepat jawab bagaimana bisa boneka ini ada padamu"

"Hehehe. Aku membawa pulang boneka itu ke Korea 3 tahun lalu. Lagipula apa salahnya aku membawa milikku sendiri? Itu kan aku yang memberikannya padamu"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima. Lagipula kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku. Mana bisa kau mengambilnya kembali. Kau tidak tau bagaimana histerisnya diriku ketika tidak mendapati boneka itu dikamarku"

"Apa boneka itu begitu penting untukmu? Sampai kau harus sedih? Appamu kan pengusaha terkenal di Jepang dan Korea. Jadi kau bisa menyuruh appamu membelikan 100 boneka gajah seperti itu di Jepang."

"Tentu saja beda pabbo! Boneka itu satu-satunya kenanganku bersamamu. Itu boneka terakhir yang kau berikan padaku sebelum kau meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke Korea. Waktu itu aku untuk pertama kalinya aku menagis kencang. Aku begitu sedih ketika kau meninggalkanku setelah 15 tahun kita bersama." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia tertunduk menangis dalam diam.

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Begitu menusuk tepat dihatinya. Dia tidak tau kalau Boo-nya akan setersiksa ini ketika ditinggalkannya. Diakuinya kalau semua ini salahnya. Ia sendiri yang minta untuk di bawa serta ke Korea oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan alasan ingin mencoba hal baru.

Dilihatnya setetes air mata yang jatuh ke tangan Jaejoong. Boo-nya menangis. Segera ditepikan mobilnya. Dilepasnya sabuk pengamannya dan dengan segera memeluk tunangannya itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae Boo. Jeongmal mianhae. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Mianhae!" terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Dirasakannya sebuah lengan membalas pelukannya.

"Ne Bear. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Harusnya aku bisa mengerti. Kau tidak selamanya harus berada disampingku. Kau juga butuh kebebasan. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang haus dicemaskan. Sekarang Yunnie Bear-u telah kembali. Bahkan sekarang dia berada dipelukanku" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yunho. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tunagannya itu. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menangis lagi. Ulljima, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau umma melihat menantu kesayangannya menagis. Sekarang kita kerumahku" dilepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. Dihapusnya air mata yang meleleh di sudut mata kekasihnya itu dan memakai sabuk pengamannya lagi, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam.

"Umma appa, aku pulang" ucap Yunho ketika sampai didalam.

"Ne Yun, cepat ganti bajumu setelah itu turun untuk makan siang" terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia begitu merindukan pemilik suara itu.

"Ayo Boo. Kita temui umma. Buat dia terkejut melihatmu" sebuah tarikan dari tangan Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju dapur dimana ummanya berada.

Yunho memelu ummanya dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak ummanya.

"Yunho! Kau membuat umma kaget. Ganti dulu bajumu sana." Ucap ummanya yang masih tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Umma berhenti dulu memasaknya. Aku ingin memberikan umma kejutan. Umma pasti senang. Bahkan aku jamin umma pasti akan segera melupakan acara memasak favorit umma ketika melihat kejutan dariku." Ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

"Memangnya kejutan apa? Sampai mebuatmu berasumsi seperti itu?" ummanya segera mematikan kompornya dan membalikkan badan memandang putra sulungnya itu.

"Tadaaaaa" Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong untuk menghadap ummanya.

"Joongie? Uri Joongie? Ini benar-benar Joongie?" kaget. Ummanya memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip berharap kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Teuki umma" ucap Jaejoong yang menyadarkan umma Yunho bahwa yang dilihatnya kini bukan mimpi.

"Joongie. Ya Tuhan menantuku! Umma merindukanmu chagiya, sini peluk umma" Jaejoong memeluk umma dari tunangannya itu dengan erat. Dia juga merasakan rindu yang sama dengan yang dirasakan wanita cantik didepannya ini.

Yunho tersenyum melihat acara melepas rindu antara Tunangannya dengan ummanya itu.

"Ayo kita kedepan chagi. Yunho cepat ganti pakaianmu lalu kita makan bersama. Aigoo Jongie,, kau tambah cantik saja." Leetuk dan Jaejoong menuju ke ruang keluarga meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kangin appa mana umma?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tidak melihat appa mertuanya semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini.

"Appa ada dikamar sedang ganti baju. Sebentar lagi pasti turun. Ah itu dia. Yeobo, kemari cepat lihatlah siapa yang ada di sampingku ini" Jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tangga.

"Omo! Jaejoongie? Kapan kau dating chagi?" seketika juga Kangin memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kemarin appa." Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kangin

"Ckckckck,, Boo lihatlah. Setelah kedatanganmu keluargaku jadi bersemangat." Terdengar suara Yunho mendekati mereka dan segera mengambil tempat duduk dismping Jaejoong.

terdengar tawa dari mereka mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Aku pulang" Suara melengkin Changmin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah pulang Minnie, ayo sini." Leeteuk menyambut anaknya dengan pelukan dan membibing Changmin untuk bergabung dengan mereka

"Aigoo Minnie. Hyung merindukanmu. Sedari tai hyung menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Dan dibalas erat pula oleh Changmin.

"Nado hyung"

"Yakk Boo! Tadi disekolah kau meninjuku saat ku peluk. Tapi sekarang kau malah memeluk si Evil itu dengan erat" rengek Yunho.

Tawa kembali terdengar ketika mereka mendengar Yunho merengek.

**dilain tempat**

"Tidak ku sangka. Ternyata Jae hyung adalah tunangan Yunho yang sering diceritakan Changmin. Ckckckck,, melihat sikap Jae hyung pantas saja Yunho tidak pernah berani melirik orang lain. Kkkk, sekarang aku punya orang yang bisa melindungiku dari Yunho dan Yoochun. Jae hyung sangat pemberani, bahkan Changmin sendiri tidak pernah membelaku. Dasar pengecut. Sebegitu takutnya sama kakaknya sendiri yang payah itu. Huuh" Kyuhyun menggerutu dikamarnya sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Changmin disekolah tadi

**Flashback**

"Aiisshh, kau mau membawaku kemana Minnie" Lirih Kyuhyun yang merasa perih dipergelangan tangannya akibat tangan Changmin yang terlalu kuat menggenggamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Jae Hyung? dan mengapa Jaejoong hyung bisa begitu peduli padamu?" rentet Changmin begitu mereka tiba ditempat yang cukup sepi.

"Kau kenal dengan Jae Hyung?" bukannya menjawab, tapi Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Aiissh, jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Jae hyung itu murid baru disini. Dan kebetulan dia sebangku denganku. Dan mengenai pembelaan Jae hyung padaku tentu saja karena dia baik dan tidak pengecut sepertimu yang diam saja melihat pacarnya di buat pembantu oleh hyung dan sahabatnya sendiri." Cibir Kyuhyun menyidir Changmin.

"Mianhae Kyu. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau sampai Yunho hyung tau kalau kita pacaran, itu hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa. Soal Jae hyung,,,, dia itu tunangan Yunho hyung. yang sering kubicarakan padamu."

"Oooh, pantas saja. MWO? Tunangan Yunho? Jadi Jae hyung adalah tunangan Yunho yang sering kau bicarakan itu?!" Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Ne, dia Kim Jaejoong. Tunangan Jung Yunho. Dia calon kakak iparku" tambah Changmin menambah kekagetan Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 update.  
hehe, mian ne chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek. Nami sengaja buat seperti itu biar readers penasaran haha #ketawa evil ..  
tapi kali ini udah nami panjangin kok. Mudah-mudahan puas ne ^^ ..  
oh ya, chapter 4 mungkin akan terlambat di publish, coz laptop Nami mau dipake sama oppa-nya nami sekaligus nami mau hiatus sampai pertengahan puasa nanti.  
Nami harap readers sabar menunggu ne ^^  
oke deh cukup dulu sesi curhat"annya ..  
see you in next chapter ^^**

**Gomawo buat yang uda review. Gomawo juga untuk silent readers … nami sangat menghargai jasa kalian dalam membaca ff ini ..**

SEKIAN

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : My Boyfried is My Enemy (YunJae Story)**

**Author : Ryu Minami BoojaeBear**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 4**

Hari ini merupakan hari ke-dua Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di Dong Bang High School. Dari pertama dia masuk, tak pernah sekalipun dia tersenyum kepada murid-murid yang lain. Sikap tenang dan stay cool itu selalu dia pertahankan. Pernah sekali murid-murid yeoja yang lewat memberikan senyum 1000 watt kepada Jaejoong, tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan dingin darinya. Itu adalah saat pertama kali dia mendaftar di sekolah itu. Begitulah sikap asli Jaejoong. Menurutnya senyumnya itu terlalu indah untuk ditunjukkan kepada orang asing. Kecuali kepada orang-orang terdekat saja. Apalagi untuk Yunnie-nya #-_-.

"Pagi Jae hyung" sapa Kyuhyun ketika Jaejoong telah duduk disampingnya.

"Pagi Kyu." Jaejoong membalas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum seadanya saja.

Murid-murid di kelas itu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Jaejoong yang memandang mereka dengan mata yang berkata seolah 'Apa liat-liat?!'. Kyuhyun yang melihat respon dari Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Tidak berapa lama masuklah Sooman Songsaengnim guru Kesenian, mengawali proses belajar-mengajar pagi itu.

Sejak kejadian kemarin soal Jaejoong yang menantang Yunho, semua siswi sangat tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Pasalnya Yunho adalah 'pangeran' mereka. Dan mereka tidak menyukai siapapun yang mengganggu ketenangan Yunho apalagi sampai berani melawannya. Maka dari itu mereka selalu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan meremehkan. Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya tidak pernah peduli terhadap sesuatu yang tidak penting hanya membiarkan siswi-siswi itu melakukan keinginan mereka. Akan tetapi jika moodnya sedang tidak baik, Jaejoong tidak akan segan-segan memandang mereka dengan pandangan mematikan yang membuat mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Jaejoong #sok berani padahal takut sama umma xD.

**.**

**.**

**.  
.**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel jam istirahat telah berbunyi membuat semua siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Kyu, kajja kita ke kantin" Jaejoong meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera menuju ke kantin. Tapi tarikan tangannya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun tidak beranjak sekalipun dari tempat duduknya. Jaejoong memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Mianhae hyung, aku ada keperluan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menemani hyung ke kantin kali ini. Mianhae ne hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah dipenuhi penyesalan. Pasalnya dia merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong yang sangat baik kepadanya. Tapi apa daya, dia sedang ada 'keperluan' mendadak.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, aku ke kantin sendiri saja. Kau pergilah selesaikan urusanmu" Jaejoong melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja hyung tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan serta senyum tulus dari Jaejoong

"Gomawo hyung. Aku pergi ne hyung" sambung Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya polos itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong pun beranjak keluar melakukan niat awalnya untuk ke kantin. Tapi saat melewati toilet pria, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam.

"Yak!" teriak Jaejoong yang mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh orang tersebut. Detik itu juga Jaejoong segera menginjak kaki orang yang membekapnya, menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari orang itu.

"Awwww! Boo! Appoyoo" rengek orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Omona Yun! Gwaenchana?" khawatir Jaejoong melihat wajah kesakitan Yunho.

"Appo. Kau tega sekali Boo" ucap Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut Jaejoong tidak ada imutnya sama sekali.

"Jinjja? Rasakan!. Salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku dengan cara seperti itu." Kesal Jaejoong sambil menginjak kaki Yunho sekali lagi dengan sengaja.

"Aww! Aishhh! Mianhae Boo. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihat ku bersamamu seperti keinginanmu" ucap Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu pabbo!"

"Sudahlah Boo, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ikut aku" Yunho segera mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar dengan mengendap menuju ke lantai teratas gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai ketempat yang dituju. Diedarkan pandangannya melihat pemandangan dari lantai ke 5 gedung tersebut.

"Untuk ini" Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan Jaejoong bekal ditangannya.

"Bekal? Sejak kapan kau selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah?" heran Jaejoong.

"Aisshhh! Ini bekal untukmu dari umma. Umma sengaja membuatkannya untukmu Boo. Katanya umma tidak mau kau memakan makanan kantin yang tidak sehat itu. Ckckck, sebenarnya anak umma itu kau apa aku?"

"Tentu saja aku, kau itu kan hanya anak pungut Teuki umma dan Kangin appa" ejek Jaejoong sambil meenjulurkan lidahnya.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ejekan dari Jaejoong dan memilih duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang disediakan untuk Yunho duduki kalau lagi santai di tempat itu.

"Hehehe… Bercanda Yunnie. Ayo kita makan, kau juga belum makan kan?" Jaejoong langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yunho

"Suapi aku Boo" manja Yunho.

"Suap? Berapa umurmu sekarang Jung Yunho? Jangan manja" ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Hhh, ne ne ne … ayo sini aku suapi. Say aaaa" Yunho langsung tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar Jaejoong menyetujui keinginannya.

Sejak awal Jaejoong mnyuapinya, Yunho tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya memandang Jaejoong penuh kekaguman. Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan seketika menghentikan kegiatan menyuapi Yunho.

"Ada apa Yun? Adakah yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang langsung memegang wajahnya.

"Ani, bogoshippo Boojaejoongie" Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Yunho, langsung tersenyum manis.

"Nado bogoshippo Yunnie Bear" balas Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan bel tanda masuk pun tidak mereka hiraukan. Bagi Yunho maupun Jaejoong, tiada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari kebersamaan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain**

"Aishh Minnie, perut apa yang kau miliki itu eoh? Ini sudah bekal yang ke tiga, tapi kau tidak kenyang-kenyang juga?" gerutu Kyuhyun dalam aktifitasnya 'menyuapi baby Changmin' -_-

Changmin tampak tidak perduli dengan kalimat pujian(?) dari kekasihnya dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Minnie, Jaejoong hyung itu seperti apa sifat aslinya itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena menurutnya tidak ada gunanya mengatai kekasihnya itu. Changmin sama evilnya dengan dirinya #sadar xD.

"Jae hyung? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya balik Changmin setelah menghabiskan makanannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Hanya ingin tau saja"

"Jae hyung ne? Hmm,, Jae hyung itu orang yang paling baik yang ku kenal. Dia orangnya sangat penyayang dan murah senyum. Tapi kalau terhadap orang asing Jae hyung itu paling pelit senyum. Dia juga begitu mencintai Yunho hyung, mereka berdua itu layaknya pasangan Romeo dan Juliet di saat romantis-romantisnya. Tapi jika sedang tidak akur,, bisa mengalahkan Tom dan Jerry" jelas Changmin panjang lebar sambil cekikikan memikirkan dua hyungnya itu. Kyuhhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ikut tertawa kecil.

"Umma dan appa begitu menyayangi Jae hyung layaknya anak mereka sendiri." Lanjut Changmin lagi kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum dengan tulus kepada namja yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Suatu saat aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi calon menantu yang paling mereka sayangi seperti saying mereka terhadap Jae Hyung" Changmin memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya mendengar kata-kata Changmin, langsung memeluk kekasihnya sambil terisak kecil.

"Jeongmal Saranghae Minnie"

"Nado Saranghae Kyunnie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara High Heels menggema di koridor sekolah tersebut mendekati kelas Yunho.

BRAKK

Dibukanya pintu kelas tersebut dengan kasar.

"YUNHO CHAGI~YAAAA. I'm comeback" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum angkuh.

**TBC**

**Annyeong ^^  
Nami comeback again**

**Mianhae baru muncul, mianhae juga tidak menepati janji untuk update pertengahan puasa. Nami sedang sibuk mengikuti ospek saat itu. Sekali lagi maaf #sujud.**

**Nah, chapter 4 update,**

**Maaf ya belum sempat balas review, next chapter aja ne? hehehe**

**Hayooo,, ada yang tau gk siapa yeoja itu? Yang bisa menjawab dengan benar, Nami kasih jempol deh xD #plakk**

**Gomawo udah mau baca+comment di ff ini. Jangan bosan-bosan mengemukakan pendapat readerdul terhadap ff ini ne. sekali lagi gomawo :* #kecupatuatu**

**Add dan Follow ne**

**FB :**

**-Izhmar Vandah Wattimena Zantman**

**-Ryu Minami BoojaeBear**

**Twitter**

**Ryu Minami BoojaeBear ( iloveyesungie)**

**Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW NE ^^**


End file.
